Twisted
by McMahonHelmsleyEraFan
Summary: A oneshot. As the McMahonHelmsley era begins, Hunter recalls the twisted way he and Stephanie began. As always R&R is much appreciated.


Twisted 1/1

Present Day: December 1999

Stephanie looked to Hunter and smiled slightly. He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. We'll do just fine," he told her before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

This was the first official night of the McMahon-Helmsley era. It had taken a year, but finally they were able to be together openly. The icing on the cake was the fact that Stephanie's family had been so upset that they vacated their own company, leaving the two of them to control it. Stephanie was so nervous. She had refused to sleep the previous night. Instead she kept drinking coffee and eating candy to stay energized and awake. She had claimed that the more she revised their ideas, the better they would become. Therefore the only way to get the best results was for her to stay awake all night. Hunter told her she that was crazy and eventually threw the remaining packets of coffee off of their hotel room's balcony. Stephanie had grabbed the phone, about to have some more brought to the room when he had just pinned her to the bed and proceeded to make her forget all about coffee, wrestling, their upcoming era, and anything else but just them.

Since this was the beginning of their time, Hunter couldn't help but to think back to how everything first started.

1998

Hunter winced as he downed another shot of – what was it again? "Vodka!" He exclaimed with a grin. He wasn't drunk; he was just having fun. The people staring at him could kiss his ass.

It had been this way for weeks now. Chyna, his girlfriend was always rambling about how their industry was male dominated. He would tell her that it was wrestling, and originally meant for men to bust up their bodies, and for the women just to valet. He would correct her in saying that he wasn't being a sexist prick, but that that's just how it had always been. Times were changing though, he would explain. Women were allowed in the ring, allowed to have their own division and title. It was somewhere around that time where he would have to grimace as her screech would permeate his senses, driving him half insane. She would throw a fucking temper tantrum about how she was so above these…was sluts the word she used? Hunter couldn't remember. The derogatory names that spewed from her mouth seemed to vary. She would then accuse him of not being supportive of her quest for male dominated gold. Was he supposed to throw a fucking party at the fact that his girlfriend wanted to compete against guys like him for the title? What a laugh that was; clearly she was mental.

So, here he was for the third week in a row. He was down in the hotel's club/bar attempting to get wasted, trying to forget about his psycho bitch of a girlfriend. When she wasn't rambling about the title, she was rambling about how she was tired of simply being his girlfriend. She wanted more. She wanted a ring. A wedding.

Hunter shook his head and quickly threw back another shot. Chyna was out of her fucking mind. He could never marry such an unstable, bitter, jealous, bitchy woman. If he would marry her, he may as well shoot himself now. At least his death would be quick as opposed to slow and torturous.

A strange feeling encompassed him as he realized he was being watched. God, he hoped it wasn't his girlfriend. His ears could only handle so much tongue lashing for one night. He turned around in his seat, his eyes scanning his surroundings, looking for the source of his paranoia. In the crowd of people, he managed to overlook her, but quickly cast his eyes in her direction again. A tall brunette who was dancing with some guy stared at him, the tiniest of smirks playing on her lips as she sinuously rocked her hips to the fast beat of the song. Somehow, Hunter figured she was dancing more for his benefit than for the guy who was moving behind her.

He swallowed roughly as he took in her appearance. Her brown hair flailed all around her and glinted beneath the rapidly changing colors of the lights above the dance floor. The wild look mixed with the lights managed to make her face and hair that much more beautiful. She was wearing a skintight dark pink mini-dress that stopped midway down her thigh. It hugged every curve her body had to offer. And Hunter had to admit; that was a lot. Her long legs seemed to have absolutely no end as his eyes traveled down the shapely limbs slowly.

Hunter shifted his gaze to her face as her legs had started to move forward, as she made her way towards him. He smoothed a hand over his hair and licked his suddenly dry lips as she reached him.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

The woman smirked as her captivating blue eyes searched his hazel ones. "Hey. Saw you checking me out."

"Really? I believe that was you checking _me _out."

She clucked her tongue, a smile on her face. "I have absolutely no shame," she admitted. "But you can't deny that your eyes didn't leave my body until I walked over here."

Hunter shrugged and smiled sheepishly, not seeing a point in trying to lie. "Yeah. So, what now?" He queried.

She placed her hand on her hip. Such an innocent move had never seemed so strategic to Hunter before. "Now, you're going to buy me a drink."

"Demanding aren't you?"

"I am when I really want something," she said smoothly, running her hand down his chest and taking it away just as quickly.

Hunter cleared his throat. "What _do_ you want?" He tried telling himself that he was referring to her drink but somehow not even his brain seemed to believe him.

She leaned in close to him, whispering, "I'm looking at it, actually." She pulled away, smiling angelically.

This girl was far from angelic, Hunter could tell that much already. "Yeah?" He questioned with a smirk.

She ran a well-manicured finger along his jaw. "Yeah. But for now, I'll take a Cosmo," she said, grinning as she took a seat.

Hunter swallowed thickly and nodded, motioning the waiter to them before placing the order.

This woman was going to drive him crazy. Absolutely crazy. He could sense that much already. It was all written in her body language and flirtatious aura.

"So do you have a name?" The brunette questioned, taking a sip of her drink.

Hunter smirked. "Of course. Don't you?"

She laughed. "Smartass. I like that."

"Good. The name is Hunter."

"Cute."

"Thanks."

She raised her eyebrows teasingly. "I meant your name."

"You think I'm cute, too."

She shook her head, smiling seductively. "Actually, I think you're fucking hot."

Hunter blinked, taken aback by her bluntness. Then again, her intentions were completely out in the open with her harmless, yet sexy movements, touches and words. "Thanks. I could say the same about you."

She nodded. "Thanks." Her tongue ran over her lips unhurriedly. "So what are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

She laughed wickedly. "We both know where this is going. How about we skip the chitchat and get on with it?"

Hunter leaned back in his seat as he thought about what this woman was suggesting. It was tempting. Very tempting. _She_ was tempting. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he shamelessly let his eyes wander every inch of her body that was actually visible from where he was sitting.

This was wrong, Hunter realized. So, so very wrong. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend he loved. Well, he used to love her at least. Lately he was pretty sure that wasn't the correct word. The only reason he was still with her was because he had already been with her so damn long. They had history. It was a relationship of convenience on his part. So much time and energy had already been invested and he really didn't feel like making the effort to do it again with someone new.

Maybe it was the alcohol thinking for him. Then again, maybe it wasn't. He'd had these feelings regarding his girlfriend for a while

Most of the divas had drooled from afar when he was by himself. However, no woman had dared to even glance at him when Chyna was around, for fear of being beaten senseless by her. It had never really been an issue because up until this very point, he had never been so – absolutely floored by another woman. He had to admit that it was also very refreshing to be able to talk to someone who clearly had no clue as to who he was or whom he was involved with.

Hunter had made up his mind. He stared at the brunette intensely. "My room or yours?" He questioned, standing up, extending his hand to her.

She readily took it, also standing up. "Yours." She smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter swallowed roughly as he opened his eyes. He could so feel a headache coming on. A slow smile crossed his face as he recalled the events of last night. That girl – woman…the brunette; she had been amazing in every way. He made a mental note to ask her name. He rolled over, fully expecting to drape his arm over her nude body, but frowned as he felt cold sheets instead.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he threw the covers from his body, wandering towards the closed bathroom door, figuring that's where she had to be. "Damn," he muttered as he entered the empty bathroom. From the looks of things he had just missed her. The mirrors were still steamy and the scent of her body wash still lingered, invading his senses.

Thoroughly confused, he walked into his living room and sat unto the couch heavily. Back in his days of screwing ring rats, he was the one who pulled the disappearing act before the woman would wake up. He'd leave no note, phone number or any other indication as to where he had gone or if the woman would ever see him again. Suddenly, he found that he was the ring rat this time. He smirked. He could live with that; he would never forget last night, or the mysterious, enthralling woman who had left him in a fucking daze.

Maybe the mysterious woman had given him one wonderful night, to enable him to endure many rough ones with his crazy girlfriend. He shook his head with a laugh. Deluded was an understatement as far as that thought went. Now that he knew what it was like to be with such a spontaneous, interesting woman, he surmised that he would be able to tolerate Chyna's bullshit less and less. One thing was for sure: he desperately wanted to find the woman from last night.

He took some aspirin for his headache, ate, showered and was on his way to the arena in less than an hour.

Once he arrived, he strolled into the conference room, immediately spotting his girlfriend. "She's huge it's hard to miss her," he snickered softly to himself as he made his way towards her.

Chyna grabbed his arm roughly, tugging him to her. "You're late," she hissed out as Hunter sat down next to her.

Hunter wrenched his arm back, whispering, "I know. Vince still isn't here so why don't you calm the fuck down?"

She blinked as she bit down on her lip. He'd never been so blunt with her. She nodded slowly. "This should be interesting."

He looked at her like she had just grown an extra head or two. "Are you kidding? These meetings are always boring."

"Vince's daughter Stephanie has decided to grace this company with her presence. Since I've been getting closer to the McMahon's lately to discuss my career options, I've been privy to certain details about the princess," she bragged with a self satisfied grin.

Hunter turned his gaze to her, intrigued. "What have you heard about the girl during your blatant ass kissing sessions?"

Chyna gave a slight sneer at his comment about her kissing ass. "Oh shut up!" She said, agitated at his lack of patience with her today. "She's supposed to be trouble. Vince and Linda really prefer she not come here. Linda gained a few more wrinkles while a pale Vince told her the news. I found it rather amusing myself," she cackled.

"You would," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway! Apparently their daughter is an ungrateful, wild, evil kind of girl. It's kind of funny but they really seem to fear her, actually."

Hunter was about to comment, but stopped as he saw Vince walk into the room. He patted Chyna's leg, directing her attention to their boss.

"Thank you all for your patience. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I'd like you all to-to" Vince cleared his throat and inaudibly sighed. He could hardly bring himself to even verbalize the fact that his daughter was actually here. He closed his eyes briefly before continuing, "I want you all to meet my daughter, Stephanie McMahon, who will be working backstage mostly for now."

Stephanie walked out with a shy smile plastered on her face. "Are you okay, Daddy?" She questioned with the most concerned tone and face she could muster.

Vince's eyes widened for a split second. His daughter actually cared about his well-being? That was a pleasant change. "I'm fine. Thank you…sweetheart," he said with a genuine smile.

Hunter's gaze was transfixed on Stephanie as soon as she came into his line of vision. "Trouble isn't the half of it," he mumbled, remembering Chyna's comment from not too long ago.

"What?" Chyna asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he lied.

"She doesn't look evil." She said as she stared at Stephanie. Stephanie's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, she wore no makeup and she was dressed in a long-sleeved top and a skirt that was well past her knees. "She actually looks like a nerd," Chyna added with a low cackle.

"Hunter, Chyna, is there something going on that's more important than this meeting?" Vince questioned loudly.

Chyna shook her head quickly, whereas Hunter said, "Nope. Sorry."

"Okay so all of you make Stephanie feel welcome. You all know how you felt on your first day in this company. Everyone grab your respective papers from the table in the back. Does anyone have any questions?" Vince asked, looking around. No one raised their hand so he said, "Okay then, you're all dismissed," he stated waving everyone off before making his way out of the room.

Hunter walked to the back table quickly and then turned right back around, headed in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Chyna asked, grabbing his arm.

He pulled his arm from her grasp. What the hell was up with her and yanking on his arm today? "To make the new girl feel welcome," he said with a shrug.

"She's a McMahon! I doubt she cares about being socialized with."

"Even still. I'm just going to greet her," he said before turning away from Chyna.

Chyna stared on as she watched Hunter proceed towards Stephanie. "This isn't right," she muttered with a frown. Something fishy was going on and she'd be damned to let Hunter shut her out like this. She'd find out what was up with him later.

Hunter tapped Stephanie on the shoulder and grinned when she turned around. "About time that I learn your name. Hello, Stephanie."

She smiled and nodded. "Hunter."

"What's with the outfit? I hear you're supposed to be wild," he chuckled.

"I am. You would know that firsthand of course." She smiled. "However, I need to play nice – pretend that I've changed to get what I want," she said with a wink.

Hunter nodded. He would have to question her on what she wanted later. "Care to explain the disappearing act this morning?"

She shook her head, smirking. "Nah not really."

Hunter clucked his tongue. "Ya know - I'd usually be the one to bolt out of the room first. I can't help but feel like a whore."

Stephanie smiled sinisterly. "Well you can just be my whore then," she sympathized, patting his chest before sauntering off.

"Is that an offer or a promise?" He asked with a laugh.

Stephanie turned around to smile radiantly before giving a slight shrug. "It's whatever."

Hunter shook his head in amusement as he watched her walk away. The woman was a real piece of work. She could try to fool everyone else around here with her innocent look but he knew better. What kind of game was she trying to play with him, though? The only thing he was sure of was that he would figure Stephanie McMahon out one day and then she would be his.

Present day

It had taken Hunter many months to get Stephanie to let him in. She'd had hundreds of emotional walls built up for protection and he had a hell of a time getting through to her at first. It was all worth it, though and he'd gladly do it again. Their timing for everything had turned out to be utterly flawless.

Every calming technique that he was aware of had to be used to refrain from beating everyone involved in Stephanie's "Unholy Wedding" to the Undertaker senseless. That was back in April. In June, when the truth finally came out that her own father was behind it, that's when she cracked and finally decided to open up to him. This was also when she decided that playing nice wasn't going to get her anywhere. She would take the company by force. The pure rage that marked her sapphire eyes was unmistakable. She meant every word and all she did was stare at him intently. Hunter had nodded, a silent vow that he would help her in any way that he could. That idiot Test had been a slight roadblock, since under her fake nice girl routine, turning the guy down may have exposed her. She had little choice but to go ahead and "date" the guy. The thought of that jackass touching and kissing his girlfriend pissed him off, but he would remind himself that it was just an act on Stephanie's part. Neither of them had a clue as to when their relationship could be known or when they could takeover. Both were repulsed when Test proposed to Stephanie. Yet, always the clever little minx, Stephanie saw this as their saving grace and ran multiple ideas past Hunter and soon they came up with the "Vegas" incident.

And now here they were: in complete control of the company. Hunter thought back to the day Stephanie had officially entered the company. "Baby?" He asked, nudging her.

Stephanie snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

A slow smile crossed his face. "So are you going to tell me why you left my hotel that morning?"

She laughed and gave a slight shrug. "I felt too much from one night. It was just easier to run."

"You're crazy." He smirked and kissed her on the lips one last time before they went out to face the entire locker room. It was time for them to reign.


End file.
